RBE
This article is about the Red Bloon Equivalent. If you're looking for the Rubbish B.F.B. Edit, see this instead. This is the RBE in BTD6. Create your own page if you want one for your own game. Only edit if you've calculated the number of RBE for one round. Make sure it's accurate. In the parentheses is total amount of RBE in the round, excluding regeneration, evolution, and spawning, of course. First appearances are noted in bold. RBE # 20 Red (20) #35 Red (35) #10 Red, 10 Blue (30) #15 Red, 15 Blue (45) #10 Blue, 14 Red (34) #14 Red, 3 Blue, 3 Green (29) #30 Red, 10 Green (60) #8 Green, 44 Red (68) #3 Yellow, 9 Green, 15 Blue (69) #20 Green, 5 Yellow, 40 Red (120) #42 Red, 3 Pink, 5 Yellow, 10 Green (107) #20 Regen Blue, 7 Regen Yellow (68) #10 Regen Yellow, 9 Pink, 1 Purple '(91) #8 Regen Purple, 3 'Grey (87) #15 Yellow, 1 Orange (90) #4 Black, 1 Regen Purple (58) #1 Regen Orange, 47 Blue, 4 Starburst Grey (176) #20 Cyan (120) #14 Regen Purple, 1 Regen Black (97) #2 Regen Orange, 17 Regen Blue (94) #4 White, 4 Regen Purple (76) #4 Purple, 11 Pink, 19 Yellow, 30 Green, 47 Blue, 61 Red (400) #10 Camo Yellow, 1 Camo Black, 15 Regen Grey (248) #5 Regen Grey, 100 Green, 1 Antimatter Grey (378) #1 Orange, 2 Plastic, 15 Regen Pink, 1 Regen Camo White, 1 Regen Camo Black, 3 Speedy Blue (169) #1 Zebra, 1 Regen Zebra, 27 Red, 21 Camo Grey (354) #6 Zebra (162) #39 Pink, 17 Yellow, 9 Black (380) #27 White, 3 Rainbow '(516) #11 White, 11 Black, 5 Zebra, 1 Rainbow (476) #1 Regen Rainbow, 1 Camo Rainbow (110) #1 'Commando (86) #1 House, 5 Rainbow, 10 Regen Zebra (423) #22 Black, 8 Regen White, 12 Zebra, 2 Rainbow (824) #15 Plastic, 10 Lead, 2 Glass (620) #25 Purple Bloons, 1 Stat Decreaser Bloon, '1 'Stat Increaser Bloon '(170) #1 'Spawner Zebra (27) #4 Dael, 3 Glass (385) #7 Rainbow, 88 Green, 13 Lead, 1 Spawner Regen Rainbow, 2 Camo Zebra (1,109) #7 Regen Camo Zebra, 17 Yellow, 10 Lead, 34 Yellow, 1 Speedy Black (676) #10 Spawner Black, 3 Ceramic, 16 White (698) #11 Rainbow, 44 Regen Blue, 22 Regen Green, 2 Ceramic (999) #6 Camo Rainbow, 1 Camo Ceramic, 6 Regen Rainbow, 1 Regen Ceramic, 1 Monotonous (900 + 55*Towers) #3 Ceramic, 80 Pink, 11 Lead, 32 Gray, 1 Regen Camo Spawner Starburst Ceramic (1,593) #1 Tree Aerostat '''(315) #17 Lead, 8 Regen Yellow, 1 Orange, 20 '''Chocolate (1,521) #1 M.O.A.B. (680) #130 Regen Purple, 14 Zebra, 1 Regen Lead, 3 Ceramic (1,545) #50 Black, 50 White, 5 Reverse (1,385) #1 M.O.A.B (Has an 80% chance of having [[Gravity (property)|'Gravity']])', 14 Ceramic, 46 Red, 2 Commando (2,759) #1 'I.G.B.M. (200) #45 Pink, 19 Regen Purple, 1 Red, 4 Ceramic, 10 Reverse, 10 Antimatter Greens (1,020) #2 M.O.A.B., 1 Camo Orange (1,390) #3 M.O.A.B. (2,040) #9 Aqua, 70 Lead (2,133) #3 Force Field Bloon, 5 Lead, 3 Orange (615) #1 B.B.B. (10500) #5 Gold, 45 Ceramic, 1 M.O.A.B. (6,080) #5 Basalt (2290) #100 Green, 24 Ceramic, 8 Camo Lead, 12 Reverse (3,600) #3 M.O.A.B., 8 Spawner Ceramic, 1 BTD456Creeper (3,008) #'W.I.N.G.' (700) #1 T.U.R.B.O. (460) #17 Regen Ceramic, 1 M.O.A.B., 2 Commando (2,892) #122 Ceramic, 75 Lead, 1 Antimatter Lead (16,665) #7 Regen Camo Spawner Rainbow, 95 Yellow, 5 Reverse (850) #1 B.F.B. (3,420) #8 Shining, 6 Monotonous, 3 Plastic (592 + 330*Towers) #20 Regen Ceramic (2,400) #1 Camo Spawner Ceramic, 4 Regen Gold, 5 Speedy Yellow, 9 Black, 9 Monotonous (737 + 495*Towers) #100 Pink, 10 Ceramic, 25 Reverse, 2 M.O.A.B. (3,485) #1 Evolution, 6 Regen Rainbow (460) #1 Ghost Bloon, 1 B.F.B. (3,420) #44 Regen Camo Spawner Purple, 17 Zebra, 12 Speedy Purple, 24 Regen White (1,107) #100 Rainbow, 2 M.O.A.B. (6,860) #55 Ceramic, 17 Zebra, 94 Purple, 19 Regen Camo Spawner Purple, 1 Camo Regen Spawner Ceramic (7,857) #1 S.P.I.C.A. / 1 A.R.I.A. (8,840 or 9,840) #60 Regen Ceramic (7,200) #100 Ceramic (12,000) #2 B.F.B. (Each (but only one of them) has a 50% chance of having [[Gravity (property)|'Gravity']]), 31 Ceramic, 19 White (10,807) #31 Speedy White, 10 Camo Regen Ceramic, 1 M.O.A.B. (2,221) #1 C.R.S.G.B. (5,390) #31 M.O.A.B., 17 Monotonous (21,080 + 935*Towers) #170 Regen Camo Rainbow, 1 Regen Camo Shining (9,418) # 3 D.D.T., 20 Commando (3670) #11 Charge, 2 B.F.B. (One has a 5% chance of having [[Gravity (property)|'Gravity']]), 47 Ceramic, 247 Red, 1 T.U.R.B.O., 50 Reverse (14,367) #1 Z.O.M.G. (17,680) #500 Regen Camo Rainbow, 10 B.F.B. (61,700) #1,500 Red, 5 M.O.A.B., 27 Commando, 17 Regen Ceramic, 19 Rainbow (10,307) #1 H.U.R.R.I.C.A.N.E (39940) #1 E.L.E.C.T.R.O. (28,420) #50 Regen Rainbow, 40 Camo Rainbow, 30 Spawner Rainbow, 20 Starburst Rainbow, 1 Camo Regen Spawner Starburst Speedy Rainbow (7,755) #1 Doom Bloon (12,500) #1 E.V.O.L.V.E., 1 [[Crystal Bloon|'Crystal Bloon']] Clone (22742) #100 M.O.A.B.s (68000) #1 A.E.R.O (92380) #1,000 Blue, 2 B.F.B., 18 Yellow, 49 Regen Spawn Camo Lead, 18 Lead, 70 Regen White, 31 Monotonous (11,631 + 1705*Towers) #1,000 Green, 1 Z.O.M.G., 7 Speedy Black, 24 Camo Regen White, 48 Starburst Ceramic, 1 S.S.S.B. (33,603) #1 M.A.G.M.A (26660) #'T.O.M., F.R.E.D. and H.A.R.R.Y.' (17,760) #'S.A.K.U.R.A.' (10,523) #'S.L.U.D.G.E.' (22,000) #1,000 Yellow, 5 B.F.B., 19 Ceramic, 85 Regen Lead, 94 Gray, 1 S.S.S.B., 100 Reverse (37,957) #25 M.O.A.B., 9 B.F.B., 1 Z.O.M.G (Has a 10% chance of having [[Gravity (property)|'Gravity']]), 2 S.S.S.B. (86,180) #1 Apopalypse/1 Genesis (Hard Mode) (both 20,000). 10 Ceramic Bloons, 1 E.V.O.L.V.E. on easy/medium. (11,410) #25 Camo Force Field Bloons, 1 Attract Protector Force Field Bloon (2,678) #1 Sword Knight Bloon, 1 Blade Knight Bloon '(1688) #B.A.C.O.N. (41,340) #1 'B.T.D.4.5.6.C.R.E.E.P.E.R. (50,144) #1 S.T.O.N.E]] (76,624) #1 Code Bloon #1 Z.O.M.G (Has [[Gravity (property)|'Gravity']], 'also has +150% health (children only get +50% health buff)), shortly followed by a 75 Ceramic rush (Speedy). #1 A.N.T.I.D.I.S.E.S.T.A.B.L.I.S.H.M.E.N.T.A.R.I.A.N (31640) #1 'Y.M.C.A '(???) #1 [[Lead Enhanced Arial Destroyer|'L.E.A.D.]] (23,984) #1 Galaxia Bloon '(3,615) #1 'A.D.O.B.E. (11,000) #1 B.E.D.R.O.C.K (183,248) #1 E.L.E.C.T.R.O #1 C.A.R., B.O.A.T., R.O.C.K.E.T., or P.L.A.N.E. (10,000, 20,000, or 30,000) #3 Doom Bloons (37500) #3 Doom Bloons (37500) #1 Fake Regrowth Red Bloon #Fake Regrowth Red Bloon's 3rd phase #2 Doom Bloons (25000) #2 Doom Bloons (25000) #1 O.F.P.9001 (1(wut)) #1 HSUB (Has [[Gravity (property)|'Hyper Gravity']], 'also has +100% health (as do the children)), shortly followed by a 125 Ceramic rush (Lead resistances and Speedy). #1 Adamantium Bloon, 100 Graphene Bloons #1 'A.W.E.S.O.M.E. ( about 3161200 (with the U.L.T.I.M.A.T.E(with 1 AD)) ) 124-129.? 130.? (5% chance of 1 L.E.O) 133. 1 O.O.Z.E. (255,000) 134-137. ? 138: (Phase 1) 1 S.U.M.M.O.N. 139: (Phase 2) 1 S.U.M.M.O.N. 140. 1 Extreme T.O.M., F.R.E.D., and H.A.R.R.Y. (19,000) 141-145. ? 146. 1 I.B.T. (20,000) 147-149. ? 150. 1 [[Enigma|'Enigma']] 151. 1 P.V.Z.G.U.Y.7.3.3.1. (11,331) 152. 1 A.N.C.I.E.N.T., 1 G.R.A.V.I.T.Y. (80,000) 153-159. ? 160. 1 C.A.R., B.O.A.T., R.O.C.K.E.T., and P.L.A.N.E. (70,000) 161: 3 HSUBs with Hyper Gravity and 2 Magnetic V2s 162-199. 201-249. ? 250. 10 BTD456Creeper, 1 Evolution (381) 251: 2 Necroblimp, 250 Plastic, 125 Lead (8375) 252-379:Cthulhu Blimp (83,280) 380. 1 K.I.N.G. D.E.D.E.D.E. '(96,348 (5 AD) 381-399 400. 1 'M.E.T.A.07 (6,185,400) 401. 1 M.E.T.A. K.N.I.G.H.T. '(121,066 (8 AD) 402-599. ? 600. O.B.L.I.T.E.R.A.T.O.R. 601-649. ? 650. 10 B.T.D.4.5.6.C.R.E.E.P.E.R., 1 Evolution with the speed of a glued Lead Bloon (501,561) 651-665. ? 666. 1 Z.O.M.G., 2 B.F.B, 4 M.O.A.B, 8 Spawner Ceramic, 16 Camo Spawner Rainbow, 32 Camo Spawner Zebra, 64 Camo Black, 128 Camo White, 256 Speedy Purple, 512 Speedy Pink, 1024 Speedy Yellow, 2048 Speedy Camo Spawner Green (46904) 667-746. ? 747. 1 Hyper Bloon with every property save Everliving (?) 748. 200 N.O.O.B.s, 80 Attract E.V.O.L.V.E.s 749. 3 '''M.E.T.A. K.N.I.G.H.T. '(363,198 (8 AD) 750. 152 E.V.O.L.V.E.s (1649200) or 1 F.R.A.X.Y. 751. That Purple Blimp 750-999. 1,000,000 Z.O.M.G.s 1,000. S.B.G. 1,001-1,500. A number of F.R.A.X.Y.s equal to what round you're on. Sometimes, That Purple Blimp may also be included, replacing 10 F.R.A.X.Y.s for every Purple Blimp. 1,501-1,999. ? 2,000. M.B.G. 2,001-2,999. ? 3,000. S.B.G. MK II 4,000. S.B.G. MK III 5,000. S.IB.G. 5,001-5,999. 1,000 F.L.A.M.E.s 6,000. S.B.G. MK IV 7,000. S.X.L.G. 8,000. S.B.G. MK V 9,000. O.G.B. 10,000. A.C.G. 10,001-25,000. 999,999,999,999,999 B.F.B.s 25,001-50,000. ? 50,001-1,000,000. 41 B.F.B., 200 F.L.A.M.E., 20,000 Z.O.M.G., That Purple Blimp 1,000,001-999,999,999,999,999. 1 Googolplex MOAB 1,000,000,000,000,000. - Final Boss of BCoW. 5,000 King F.L.A.M.E.s, followed by 1 million D.E.R.P.s, 1 Googol Green Bloons 1,000,000,000,000,001-100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. 1 Googolplex M.O.A.B.s, 1 Googol Rainbow Bloons, 20 Decillion Z.O.M.G.s 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,001+. Only God Blimps appear, S.B.G. MK I-V, M.B.G., S.X.L.G., S.IB.G., O.G.B. and A.C.G. Rounds with a ? can have any non-boss non-joke bloons, and occasionally some Doom Bloons as well. Non-MOAB class bloons can be in Regen, Camo, Starburst, Spawner, and/or Speedy properties. This includes the Doom Bloons after round 150. If you have beaten The Blizzard of Odd, you will occasionally encounter Odd Music after Round 300 (Round 200 in Impoppable). Odd Music gets more common after Round 750, more common again after Round 1250, more common again after Round 3000, more common again after Round 12500, even more common after Round 40000, and then always appear at least once a round after Round 200000. Apopalypse Mode RBE The RBE for Apopalypse Mode. '''Bold text indicates first appearance of a bloon/property. #30 Red Bloon's (30) #35 Red Bloons, 10 '''Blue Bloon's (55) #50 Red Bloons, 15 Blue Bloons, 5 'Green Bloon's #50 Red Bloons, 20 Blue Bloons, 8 Green Bloons #3 'Yellow Bloon's (Rush), 12 Green Bloons, 24 Blue Bloons (Last six are rush), 50 Red Bloons (Last 15 are rush) #3 'F.I.R.S.T.'s, 40 Regen''' Reds, 15 Clear Bloon's (rush) # 8 '''Pink Bloon's, 12 Yellow Bloons, 16 Red Bloons # 10 'Purple Bloon's # 6 Pink Bloons, 1 Regen '''Black Bloon, 1 Regen White Bloon, 1 Speedy Grey Bloon # 1 Orange Bloon # 20 Regen Speedy Purple (Last 4 are rush) # 2 Zebra, 3 Black, 3 White # 16 Starburst Blue (rush), 60 Camo Red # 20 Regen Yellow # 30 Pink (rush), 5 Unstoppable F.I.R.S.T. # 8 Solid # 1 Commando # 80 Unstoppable Red (Last 15 are rush) # 120 Blue (rush) # 1 Assassin Green # 1 Rainbow # 1 Zebra, 1 F.I.R.S.T., 6 Red # 50 yellow (rush), 75 Green (rush), 90 Blue (rusj), 125 Red (First 120 are rush) # 1 Rainbow, 12 F.I.R.S.T. (rush) # 2 Speedy Purple, 2 Commando, 1 Rainbow # 2 Rainbow, 3 Warp, 1 Charge # 1 Ceramic # 2 Rainbow # 3 Zebra, 4 Black, 4 White, 6 Purple, 6 Pink, 550 Red (rush) # 789 Red (rush) # 500 Blue (rush), 65 Yellow # 2 Ceramic # 360 Green (rush) # 1 Mini-M.O.A.B. # 1 Heavily-Armored Blue # 4 Two-Faced # 7 Aqua # 8 Commando, 2 Ceramic, 2 Rainbow # 4 Rainbow, 2 Ceramic # 16 Rainbow # 6 Assassin Yellow, 4 Zebra (rush) # 1 S.W.I.F.T. # 6 Lead (rush), 1 M.O.A.B. # 1 M.O.A.B., 4 Rainbow, 12 Yellow (rush), 18 Green # 3 Mini-M.O.A.B., 4 Red (rush) # 2 Mini-M.O.A.B., 3 S.W.I.F.T. # 1 W.I.N.G., 1 M.O.A.B., 2 Black, 2 White, 6 Purple # 2 M.O.A.B., 3 Lead (Rush), 6 Red (Clusterrush) # 1 Mini-M.O.A.B., 2 W.I.N.G, 1 Commando, 2 S.W.I.F.T. # 8 Mini-M.O.A.B. (last 3 are in a rush) # 3 M.O.A.B. # 3 M.O.A.B. # 6 W.I.N.G., 2 S.W.I.F.T., 60 Clusterrushes of 4 Red # 2 M.O.A.B. # 2000 Reds # 3 M.O.A.B. # 1000 Reds # 20 Ceramic (last 6 are rush), 1 B.F.B. # 600 Blues # 1 B.F.B., 6 Lead (rush), 30 Blue (clusterrush) 61. 1000 Money stealer bloons 62. 10 M.E.S.S.A.G.E.s 63+. ? Rounds with a ? have any non-boss non-joke bloons, and occasionally some Doom Bloons as well. Non-MOAB class bloons can be in Regen, Camo, Starburst, Spawner, and/or Speedy properties. Bloons' RBE Red: 1 Blue, green, yellow & pink: 2, 3, 4 and 5 White & black: 11 Zebra & Lead: 23 Rainbow: 57 Ceramic: 104 Moab, BFB & ZOMG: 616, 3164 & 16656 BTDC bloons: M.E.S.S.A.G.E.: 3372 Category:Public Pages Category:Public Edit Pages Category:Lists Category:RBE